Mr. Romeo
by FF Queen
Summary: What happens when Goten is left behind by Trunks?
1. Default Chapter

Mr. Romeo  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Disclaimer: As you probably know, I do not own DBZ!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Goten let a heavy sigh fall from his chest. Ever since he'd started highschool, things had been an emotional rollercoaster for him. He was failing in his study, love and friendships. Most nights he'd just shut himself inside his room, and just cry for hours on end. He had even blocked out Trunks from his life. Each day was just hurting him more and more.......  
  
"I think it's just hormones, Chi Chi. He is getting to that stage you know." Bulma explained softly. Even Chi Chi and Gohan were becoming upset from Goten's behaviour. "But I didn't have any trouble with Gohan." She whispered back, sobbing quietly.  
  
"It's been tough for him, all these tests and assingments. I think you should do something together. Just let him know that you love him, Chi Chi. He mightn't respond to you at first, but he'll soon come around." Bulma replied, squeezing Chi Chi's shoulders gently. Chi Chi could feel tiny rivers running down her cheeks now, her face a flushed red.  
  
"Goten, honey, it's mummy. Can I come in?" She asked softly, nudging his bedroom door open. His room was so dark you couldn't see anything except the tears running from his face. Muffled sobs filled the air of the room, like he was half crying into a pillow or something. "Go away." Came the delayed reply. His voice had become cold, so cold it chilled her to the bone. "If you ever need to talk honey, I'm here for you." Chi Chi added before disappearing.  
  
Goten stared at himself in a smashed peice of mirror. He saw to cold, empty eyes staring back at him. He had become nothing more than an empty shell. He knew he no longer carried feelings except for hate and lust. Yet the lust seemed far, too far to reach. He had become like an android, programmed to hate people. He scowled and slashed the mirror across his own face, leaving a giant scar from one side to another.  
  
The next night Goten had emerged from his cluttered room. His eyes and face were grey, from tears. "Goten?" Chi Chi asked in surprise. Goten didn't even seem to notice her. He just stormed right past her and flew out into the dark night. "Goten!! Wait! Come back!!!" Goten didn't look back, his decision was made.....  
  
Goten sat on the cliff quietly, thinking about something. He didn't even notice the cars driving past him. Suddenly a small car with large headlights pulled up behind him, he knew it was Trunks. "Yo! Goten! What are you doing up here?" He called, trying not to get too close to him. Trunks had obviously heard the roumers running around the school, that Goten had been killing people. Goten didn't reply, his gaze fixed upon the wild sea below him. "Goten?" Goten turned to find Bra right behind him. He softened a bit as she sat next to him. "Y-You're not scared of me?" He asked slowly, the first time he had spoke in days. "Of course not." She answered with a warm smile. "I trust you Goten." Goten frowned a little, turning away. "You just say that."  
  
"If you jump Goten, I'm going in with you." Bra explained bluntly, yet seriousily, as she clung on around Goten's waist. "Fine, kill yourself if you wish." Goten replied, half angriliy, half derpressed. Bra glanced into his eyes, the coldness in them scared her, she had never seen eyes this cold. Goten took a slow step foward towards the face of the cliff. "I hope you know, you're the one doing this to me, Trunks." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears. Trunks' face fell instantly, all of his highschool fame, had left Goten in the dark. All those times they had spent together had disappeared from primary school, and now Trunks had dumped his best friend. Letting himself fall from the side, Goten said his last words, "This is what makes you happy isn't it Trunks?" Trunks tried to grab him, but he was falling too fast. Bra had let go on the cliff, a few seconds before he fell. "GOTENNNNNN!!!" The roar of the waves thundered as the icy rocks slashed Goten in half.......  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Cliffhanger time! And I'll only continue if I get some reviews! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Romeo Part II  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: As you probably know, I do not own DBZ!!  
  
If you didn't read my first part of Mr. Romeo, go read it now. A little bit of citrus in this one, but not much, it's not a lemon, it justs a 'little' descriptive.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! GOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!!!" Bra screamed, covering her eyes from the scene below her. "You! You did this to him Trunks!!" She screamed angrily, turning sharply to the depressed eyes of her older brother, Trunks. "HOW!?" He demanded, tears flowing like a river down his cheeks. "You were never there for him when he needed you!! Some friend you are!" She screamed, storming off into the dark, stormy night, her aquamarine hair following her every step.  
  
"Goten.........." Bra wept to the stars almost so quietly that you could hardly hear her. She picked up a handful of white sand from the beach and clutched it tight. More tears escaped her sealed eyes as she remembered how she and Goten shared their first kisses there. "Come back to me." She mourned for what seemed like hours on end. Suddenly an eerie grey figure appeared from nowhere. "Goten?"  
  
"What you did was foolish of you Goten. You could've come to me for support. Or don't you trust me?" She asked, tears of sadness and anger burning in her eyes. Goten didn't reply, he just floated there, a smirk forming on his face. "Goten!! Answer me!" She demanded, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I trust you Bra, but do you trust me?" He answered, his smirk still implanted on his face.  
  
"Of course I trust you Goten. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Good." He simply replied, fading into a mist.  
  
"Goten? Goten?! Where are you?!" Bra called into the dark night. Suddenly Goten reappeared, but as his normal self, no injuries at all. "I'm glad that you trust me Bra." He exclaimed, padding up to her. Bra gulped. This was getting way too freaky for her liking. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked nervousily, backing up. "You'll see." Goten snickered, pulling her on top of him.  
  
"Goten! Let me go!" Bra screamed as he traced one of his hands around her breasts.  
"Now why would I want to do that? I'm enjoying myself."  
  
"The Goten I knew would never do this!!" Bra screamed, trying to break free as his hand continued to wander.  
  
"Bra?!" Trunks could pick up Bra's ki level rising, as if she was panicked and trying to defend herself. Getting into his car, he slammed his foot on the accelerator, following her ki. He pulled up on top of the small cliff over the shore of the beach. Leaping off of it, he could see Bra struggling against a human figure which he recognised. "Goten!! Let her go now!!" He roared, drawing the pistol that Bulma had given him for his 18th. Running towards them, he fired a few blind shots, only to realise he had made a huge mistake.........  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Sorry, I know it was short, but I promise the next chapter will be twice as long. Suspense? I thought so!! ^-^ So will Trunks rid of this evil Goten once for all and save Bra?? Or will Goten turn his whole life into a living hell? Find out in Part III coming to fanfiction.net soon!!  
  
Please R&R! And remember, do not comment about it not making sense, because if you have read Mr. Romeo, it would all make perfect sense. 


End file.
